


Innocence is Bliss

by gothamsbatwoman (FangirlOfSteel)



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfSteel/pseuds/gothamsbatwoman
Summary: Set before that fateful day in January.  Family fluff and such
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane & Jacob Kane
Kudos: 2





	Innocence is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for season one of Batwoman. Flashbacks are heavily used.

January 26, 2001: Kate and Beth's 11th birthday. Beth's POV.


End file.
